


Chain of Fools

by TC_Stark



Category: Baby Driver (2017)
Genre: AU, Adult Themes, Baby Driver spoilers, Bats is crazy, Buddy and Darling and threesomes, Doc has a daughter, Doc is not necessarily a bad parent, Drug Addiction, Drug Use, Explicit Sex, F/M, Griff has more than 5 seconds of screen time, Threesomes, future non-con, just a group of messed up people, she's a little spoiled
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 01:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11521479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TC_Stark/pseuds/TC_Stark
Summary: Set after the movie's beginning heist, Doc's daughter has found herself close with Griff. The mysterious man who came and went, but left an impression. This story will deal with Griff's slightly twisted sense of humor. As well as Buddy and Darling's drug addiction. In a way, Doc's operations work like a little family, but everyone is out for themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing Baby Driver, I knew I had to write something. While I don't exactly know where I'm going with this one, I hope you enjoy the ride. Griff may have had a short roll, but I was already imagining him as so much more. I of course am going to include Buddy, as Jon Hamm's acting was fucking superb. Bats will also make an appearance, as we need someone as unhinged as he is. This will include spoilers from the movie. And I also reused an OC, as I just saw that she fit well in this. I hope no one comes over OOC and not Mary Sue (as that is my worst nightmare), but I would think Doc's daughter would be a little spoiled. And what I loved really about this movie was that all the characters were just a little off.

What was it like to have Doc as a father? The brass, no bullshit boss ran his criminal enterprise as he did anything in his life. Ballsy, rich, and with a smidge of sincere admiration for those around him. If you were one of the lucky (or unlucky, depending on who you were) enough to be brought onto his operation, you were paid handsomely. If you decided it was only one job and that was it, no harm, no foul. Go on with your life and make the most out of the money you were given.

 

When Lexi was in her senior year of high school, she once complained to her father that the girls in her class were bustier than her. Perhaps an awkward conversation to have with your dad; who would want to hear their daughter grieve over the fact that she was flat chester? Doc had no such qualms. Rather, he took out a fat stack of bills and threw it down in front of her and told her to go to a surgeon if it would make her happy.

 

Sitting now at the age of twenty-seven, Lexi had gotten her implants. Modest, yet sexy. Doc had a habit of employing psychopathic weirdos and so, it shouldn’t have been a surprise that his daughter might turn out a little strange as well. You had to have a certain brand of humor to survive in the thievery industry.

 

“Your new crew is late,” Lexi crossed her legs in her tight green dress, disinterested by the newspaper she was reading in front of her, “And Baby isn’t here with our coffee yet.”

 

“I told them all different times. You may recognize a few of them.”

 

Now folding her paper back up, she tucked a strand of her short, straight black hair behind her ear and cooed, “I thought you never used the same crew twice.”

 

“This is an important job. I need people who have done this before. Luckily, money is something no one passes up.”

 

Lexi half-listened, taking her clutch out to pull her pack of cigarettes from. Holding one in between her acrylic nails, she lit the tip and took a big pull with her plush lips. Admittedly, it was hard to not be the least bit superficial with Doc as a father. With more money than God, he more than provided for her upbringing. Perhaps, she was a little spoiled. There was a reason her code name was  _ Princess.  _

 

Looking up from setting up the meeting, Doc commented, “I wish you would quit.”

 

With the cigarette idling in her fingers, Lexi smirked, “Only until I’m 30, daddy.”

 

“Aw, Princess, you’re never gonna be that old.”

 

A familiar voice pricked Lexi’s attention, seeing Buddy and Darling making their way into the abandoned space. The sight of the former wall street exec made her stomach churn a little; sitting back and stubbing out her cigarette. How desperately she wanted to ask her father who she would bother bringing these two sociopaths back on board.

 

Jumping up on the table, Darling smirked as Buddy took the seat besides his wife. The two were inseparable and Lexi of course had no problem with a little PDA, but the pair always looked seconds away from banging right in front of everyone. While her father liked to use different crews on each job, there were always regulars. Unfortunately, they were in that category.

 

Leaning over, Buddy playfully announced, “Brought a little baggie of the white stuff, Princess. The three of us should have some fun.”

 

“For old time’s sake.” Darling added.

 

“What am I stepping into?”

 

Another player. Lexi was thankful for the distraction. Like most of the people Doc recruited for his jobs, this one was covered in tattoos and didn’t look right for society. Not that she was being critical. She herself had quite the bit of ink and considering she was involved in her father’s business, she had no room to pass judgments. Just simple observations. 

 

As the newcomer walked in popping gum, Doc introduced, “Everyone, this is Griff. Freshly released from prison, he’s going to be on this job so I want everyone to play nice.”

 

“Ah, don’t be like that, Doc, I’m a kitty cat,” Griff scoffed, motioning to those around him, “Who are these fine looking degenerates?”

 

Darling laughed as Buddy stuck his hand out, “Buddy. My wife Darling,” and then pointed to Lexi, “The boss’s daughter Princess.”

 

Griff snorted, “Family business, huh?”

 

The group was yet again distracted by another presence. Baby. Lexi liked the kid. While being their getaway driver for as many heists as she could remember, he still maintained an innocence so rare in their business. For every job, he sat as far away as possible from the others and she knew it was because he disliked much of what they did.

 

* * *

 

The job had been successful. Buddy, Darling, and Griff swept in and got the money they were meant to from a bank and with Baby’s expert driving, they made it out alive and without the cops being any wiser. For so many high speed chases involving local law enforcement, no one ever got caught. The driver was that talented and Doc was that crafty to make sure they all could walk out in daylight without being recognized.

 

After splitting the money, the crew rode the elevator down to each person’s respective floors. Buddy and Darling were making out, as usual. Heists made the dangerous couple frisky - nothing got them hotter than experiencing the thrill of robbing banks. They’d probably end up fucking in the car before picking up some cocaine for the night and then fuck some more. 

 

“Alright, if you don’t see me again, it’s because I’m dead.” Griff almost too cheerfully expressed, getting off on one floor. Lexi knew that there was a good chance she would never see him again. Due to Darling and Buddy’s drug habit, they were frequent visitors in Doc’s operations. Not many others were.

 

As they got to another floor, the mad couple made their way out - Buddy looking over his shoulder and whispering to Lexi, “See you around, Princess.”

 

As the doors shut, Doc instructed, “Get off at the next floor, Princess, I want to talk to Baby alone.”

 

“Yes, daddy,” Lexi sighed, as the doors opened, reaching to touch Baby’s sleeve, “Have a good night, Baby.”

 

It might have come to a surprise to some, but Lexi disliked driving. Having her father or whatever chauffeur at the time drive her around, there was no need to do it herself. Though having a driving license, she was most likely going to take an Uber home. Why not use her Baby? No - too suspicious. Right after a heist, they all had to look like civilians.

 

As Lexi’s four in high heels clicked with every step forward, the familiar roar of a car approaching caused her to turn around. For a brief moment she thought it was perhaps Baby. They hadn’t talked very much. Though the younger man was around in her life for the last decade, she knew how little he liked the lifestyle she and her father lived, so whenever a job was done he liked to put as much distance between himself and them as he could.

 

But, it wasn’t Baby. Rather than the young faced driver, it was the man with the tear tattoo pulling up to her, “Those heels look like they’d be a bitch to walk in.”

 

“I was going to call a cab,” Lexi responded, “Weren’t you getting off, Griff?”

 

“Not yet - but, maybe sometime this night?”

 

What a character. Lexi smirked and shook her head, while slowly walking over to the car and bending over to lean into his passenger window. Her amber eyes took a look around. Clean. It was an average car, nothing flashy. Griff either wanted to be inconspicuous, or simply was not one for a lavish lifestyle. Even with all that money he earned today, he could have possibly had average taste.

 

Eyes now focusing on the criminal again, Lexi cooed, “What if I don’t like associating with the men daddy associates with?”

 

“Your decision - just trying to offer a ride.” Griff shrugged, going to put the car in drive.

 

Almost amused, Lexi opened the door and slid in. Her tan legs crossed and she tugged at her seatbelt to cross it over her chest and click it in. Looking over at Griff, she asked, “Mind if I smoke in here?”

 

“Would rather not. I quit a year ago.”

 

“Was this when you got outta jail?”

 

Smirking, Griff drew out, “Nah, while I was in jail.”

 

With that, he took off. If Lexi were to admit it, he drove a little slow. A stark difference to the speeds Baby reached after every job. Griff must have noticed her amusement, as he was purposely grabbing the steering wheel with two hands and leaning forward; imitating an elderly person. Snickering, she took her sunglasses out of her purse and placed them on, enjoying the sunny day.

 

Taking a turn, Griff looked over and asked, “So, daddy issues?”

 

“Excuse me?”

 

Another pop of gum. Turning onto a main road, he asked clearer, “Your father is the head of a criminal enterprise. You’re constantly around the outcasts of society. And we all know your dad’s gotten rid of people who could put his operation in jeopardy. Not to mention your tits are fake and I’m guessing he paid for ‘em. And then let’s see, the tension between you and Buddy was intense - whoa! So, my question is, you like older men, you got daddy issues?”

 

Rather than take offense, Lexi simply laughed, almost impressed. Griff had already made it known that he liked to dissect people and figure them out when he was hounding Baby for answers. She directed him the proper way to her home, before answering, “Buddy and Darling are quite a pair. They like to have fun and who doesn’t like to have fun? As for my father, he’s as good as a father can be in his situation. Never neglectful; made sure I was spoiled. And for the company he keeps, well, everyone knows if they touch me, I’ll probably just tell daddy,” She then leaned over, “Did your mother never hug you?”

 

“Hug? Shit - I was raised by my aunt. Got to touch her boob once.” He smirked, not letting Lexi know if he was joking or not.

* * *

 

Finally, Griff pulled up to the building Lexi lived in, causing him to whistle. It was a nice building, even had a doorman. Maybe she was a little shallow, but money most often made you that way. With a smirk, she playfully teased, “I’m not going to invite you up.”

 

Lexi was taking her pack of cigarettes out, ready to light one as soon as she left the car, as Griff reached over and took one. Plucking it in his lips, he pulled out a lighter and flicked the flame to the tip. Once he inhaled a long enough pull, he passed the cigarette over and and blew out, “Next time.”

 

Taken back, but pleasantly surprised, Lexi countered, “Unless you’re dead.”

 

“Unless I’m dead.”

  
  
  



	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter includes a flashback. I was contemplating putting this later in the story but I think I like it right in the front and essentially working backward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: explicit sex ahead.

_ I smell sex and candy here… _

 

_ The room was filled with Marcy Playground’s ‘Sex and Candy’, along with the sound of a razor cutting cocaine on a glass coffee table. Bank jobs were really a great source of money when you had a drug habit. Coke was not a cheap narcotic and with all the cash they brought in, certainly supplied the three people sitting in that room. _

 

_ Buddy was the first to take a rolled up one hundred dollar bill and sniff a line. The middle aged man pinched his nostrils and sat back, his hand grazing Darling’s thigh as she ran her tongue up his jawline. The man’s stubble tickled her senses, as she tucked her hand underneath the collar of his shirt to rub his chest. _

 

_ “Don’t hog the goods.” Lexi snickered, sitting on the floor and holding her hand out. _

 

_ Smirking, Darling purred, “Buddy or the drugs?” _

 

_ “Both.” _

 

_ Buddy chortled, while taking the baggie of coke and sprinkling a line the best he could atop Darling’s shapely mounds. He then beckoned Lexi to crawl forward and touched her back, leading her to the next step. Not that she needed much guidance; the amber eyed woman took the bill and took the line right off of the other woman’s breasts. _

 

_ A playful smirk tugged at Darling’s lips, as her legs swayed open and she cooed, “Touch me, Buddy.” _

 

_ “I think someone has gotten frisky.” Lexi purred, sitting back and letting the drug take its effect. _

 

_ “I think so,” Buddy’s voice drew out in a lower gravelly tone, his eyes drooping slightly as gaze shifted over to Lexi and took her chin, “Aren’t you?” _

 

_ The three of them moaned almost in unison, as Lexi was pulled in and submitted to the intoxicating kiss. The crime boss’s daughter was aware that Buddy’s hand was in between Darling’s legs, touching her outside her panties as his tongue worked its way in the other woman’s mouth. Their lips moved together simultaneously with the way he rubbed on his wife’s clit, causing her to grab her own breast. _

 

_ Breaking away from the kiss, Buddy breathed in Lexi’s mouth, “Kiss Darling.” _

 

_ Normally, Lexi was not into women. But, while high and horny, she would do anything Buddy told her to do. That was just the kind of man he was. Amber eyes set on the other woman, she scooted closer so she could devour Darling’s lips. The former stripped eagerly kissed their partner for the night, her hips moving along with the man’s fingers. _

 

_ As the girls kissed and Buddy worked his fingers underneath his wife’s panties to slip a digit in, Darling took Lexi’s hand and moved it so they could undo the former wall street executive’s zipper. Both hands were well manicured, with fake nails, and they make quick work of freeing the already hard cock out. _

 

_ “You’re both too good to me.” Buddy breathily chuckled, closing his eyes and leaning back as the two hands worked their way up and down his shaft. _

 

_ Darling smirked and reached over with her free hand to unclip the other woman’s bra, which was conveniently on the front. Freeing Lexi’s breasts, the former stripped leaned in to capture a nipple in her mouth. Lexi could feel the other woman’s sticky lipgloss on her skin, moaning as a tongue flicked against the taut peak. _

 

_ Grunting, Buddy’s two fingers hooked inside of Darling and his eyes darkened a little while staring at Lexi, “Say thank you to Darling.” _

 

_ “Thank you, Darling,” Lexi purred, “Someone better fuck me before I cum.” _

 

_ Darling moaned, looking up at her darkly, “I like you.” _

 

_ The three of them moved, as Buddy tore his clothing off of him and the girls stripped each other. Laying down on the floor, Buddy grabbed Lexi and put her in his lap, her back pressed against his chest. Moving her legs over his, she reached down to run her fingers through her wet folds, pushing her fingers in temporarily to ready herself. _

 

_ Lexi lifted herself so Buddy could line himself up, then placed his hands on her supple hips to push her down. Darling cooed at the sight of her husband’s thick cock stretching out the other woman, sticking a finger in her own mouth to then trail down in between the other’s breasts. The married couple were vixens in bed and knew each other well enough to enjoy another person sandwiched in between. _

 

_ Steadying her hands behind her on Buddy’s abs, Lexi keened as she started bopping her hips up and down his shaft. He was long and thick, fitting perfectly inside. Almost as soon as the two began picking up a rhythm did Darling crawl over and opened her mouth to tease her husband’s balls. This made him even more feverish in his pumping, moving his hand to grip the back of Lexi’s head, tugging at her short black hair. _

 

_ “You’re expert at this, Darling.” Lexi hummed, smirking once Darling’s pierced tongue started teasing the swollen clit above the womanhood swallowing her husband’s dick whole. _

 

_ “She has a lot of tricks up her sleeve.” Buddy smirked, grunting with each thrust to impale herself onto him. _

 

_ Darling licked and rubbed Lexi to completion, her sex squeezing onto Buddy’s cock unbelievably tight. His grip on her hair constricted and her knew he’d probably finish soon as well. Pushing the woman forward, Darling followed suit - knowing what would happen. As his wife was on her back and the other woman now pressed onto her, the former businessman got on his knees and pulled out. _

 

_ Lexi, riding her high from both the cocaine and orgasm, immediately devoured Darling’s mouth as Buddy pushed his slick cock into his wife’s aching hole. She moaned against the other woman’s mouth, pushing her breasts up more into the other’s. All the while he was slapping the boss’s daughter’s ass, he was making sure to pump eagerly into the womanhood he knew well and loved. _

 

_ It was clear why Buddy had wanted to pull out of Lexi - if he was going to finish inside any woman, it would be his wife. While bringing a baby into their lifestyle was not the best idea, the two were in love and that’s what couples in love did. They made babies. Darling would probably never forgive him if he had accidentally ended up knocking the other woman up. _

 

_ “Next time you’re sticking it in my ass.” Lexi snickered, being the first to speak after Buddy’s intense orgasm. _

 

_ The couple laughed, as Buddy patted her ass and leaned over her to kiss Darling’s cheek, “Darling has a strap on for that.” _

* * *

 

What did one do with all the money one got from a heist? The next day, after a job, went on like any other. The sun rose like any other day. The police were on the look for the robbers and they’d never catch them. People who were so enamored with the car chase went on the day. Drinking lattes and eating brunch.

 

For Griff that meant lighting a blunt and sitting out of his porch and watching Atlanta. While the place he lived in wasn’t the fanciest, at least he was able to get a nice view to drink his coffee and smoke his weed out of. Nice. The money would last him a while and he’d get on without being a participating member of society, which as everyone knew, sucked anyway.

 

Six am. Griff’s favorite bakery should have been opening in fifteen minutes. Standing up, he stubbed out his blunt and whistled while walking inside and shutting the door. After taking a piss, the thief tugged on a hoodie and grabbed his keys, while walking out of his one bedroom apartment with the way too white kitchen.

 

Six fifteen am. Griff could practically smell those fucking cinnamon rolls down the block. Almost happily whistling, he waited outside before the owner came and opened the door for him. They greeted each other like almost every morning and the cute, young attendant fixed a cup of black coffee for him and a warm cinnamon roll.

 

Seven am. Griff had finished his cinnamon roll and had gotten another cup of coffee. He was reading the newspaper when the door opened and another patron stepped in. He paid little attention to who it was or what the person was ordering. He was too amused at the story of the recent bank robbery - remembering every detail of it. Crime wasn’t he was incredibly efficient at and he had to say, he was happy to have done a job with another pair of professionals.

 

“I guess you’re still alive then.”

 

Looking up from his paper, Griff laughed, “Never expected to see you up so early.”

 

With a coffee in her hand, Lexi smirked and sat across from him and explained, “I wanted to get here early. While everything was still warm. You know their croissants are the best thing they make.”

 

“Nope. Their cinnamon rolls are.”

 

“I beg to differ.”

 

“So, why are you really up this early?”

 

Taking a sip of her coffee, Lexi explained, “It’s my nephew Sam’s spring recital. They do it early and all the parents are there. Daddy can’t go so I am.”

 

“Ain’t that cute,” Griff snorted, while looking her up and down, “Guess that’s why you’re not popping out as much as you were the last few times I saw you.”

 

Lexi couldn’t even argue with him. Today, she wore hip hugging capri jeans and a black halter top. All donned with purple high heel pumps. Leaning back, she playfully teased, “Why does Darling get to have everyone drooling over her?”

 

Griff took a sip of coffee, “I ain’t drooling over Darling. She’s hot, but you got wider hips. Hey, maybe I’ll go with you and we can pretend to be mommy and daddy.”

 

“He’s eight.”

 

“How old are you?”

 

“Twenty seven.”

 

“And I’m forty. You could have had him when you were nineteen with your older sugar daddy.” Griff smirked, liking the story he made up in his head.

 

Rolling her eyes, Lexi didn’t seem to like the story as much. While sipping more of her coffee, the younger woman leaned her chin onto her fist and asked, “So, what do you do with the money?”

 

Griff snorted, “Isn’t that a don’t ask don’t tell kind of thing? I buy kittens and rainbow flags to decorate around my house.”

 

A small chuckle escaped her lips and she leaned forward to coo, “Let me find out you’re gay and I’ll like you even more.”

 

“Ain’t we all a little gay, Princess?” He smugly smirked, while clarifying, “If you have to know, I swing both ways. I’d take on both Darling and Buddy. You ever get to actually join them?”

 

With that question, Lexi worked her jaw, “I thought I told you yesterday we had fun.”

 

“Fun could mean anything. They’re drug addicts. Maybe you just had fun sniffing coke with them. I’m asking if you ever blew him while she fingered your asshole?”

 

“That is quite the imagination,” Lexi shook her head, while almost ruefully smirking, “I’m sorry, love, you’ll have to at least know my real name to know the story behind everything.”

 

Griff shrugged, “Alright. What’s your real name?”

 

Real names were frowned upon. Everyone had a moniker. Doc. Buddy. Darling. Baby. All nicknames. Her father wanted them to keep some sort of distance between their reality and the work they did. It also made it easier that if god forbid anyone got interrogated by cops, they could at least not reveal who someone was.

 

While crossing her legs, she challenged, “What’s your real name.”

 

“Griff,” Seeing the incredulous look Lexi was giving him, he shrugged, “Griffin. I got fucking lazy. And I got a long rap sheet - I don’t really care who knows. Your turn, Princess.”

 

“Lexi. Or Alexa. But, I prefer Lexi.”

 

After a moment in thought, Griff tasted the name on his tongue, “Lexi. I guess that'll do. So, Lexi. What time is young Sam’s thing?”

 

Smirking, she cooed, “I told you that you weren't coming.”

 

Griff shrugged and picked his newspaper back up, “Suit yourself. I’m a delight with kids.”


End file.
